


A tea party with the King of Hell

by iSpiritual



Series: Silence verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Reader, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Pancakes, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: Dean is away on a hunt leaving you alone in the Bunker; well that is till the King of Hell turns up asking for the boys. Instead of leaving you end up spending the evening drinking tea, eating pancakes and talking about the boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = Written communication  
> Italics = Sign language 
> 
> It has been soooo long since I've updated this series and I feel really bad about it but it's been difficult to get back into writing due to University but hopefully I'll be able to get back into it.

When Dean deems a hunt too dangerous (a salt and burn was enough to fall under this category) for you to tag along you end up staying at the bunker by yourself. You’d gotten past the point of arguing with him now and just stayed, as you could see where he was coming from after the werewolf attack; he’d become more protective of you. It wasn’t at the point that it was overbearing but it was still annoying.

 

You didn’t like being left by yourself but it was going to happen and it was for only a week so you decided to suck it up and deal with it. Hell, you weren’t going to turn down being alone in the bunker you could do whatever you wanted. Currently you were busy making pancakes, not paying attention to your surroundings so you pretty much almost died of a heart attack when you turned around to find Crowley staring at you.

 

Jumping out of your skin and almost dropping your pancakes; you couldn’t hear him but you know that the cocky ass was proud of himself. You’d met Crowley before and one of the first things he did was offer a deal for you to get your hearing back. You quickly but politely declined,

 

‘’Are the boys in?’’

 

You shook your head putting down the pan you reached for the whiteboard pen, **‘’They’re on a hunt.’’**

Crowley rolled his eyes, ‘’Never here when I need them.’’

 

**‘’They should be back later today.’’** You wiped off the writing, **‘’You want pancakes?’’**

He looked genuinely confused for a moment eyebrows drawing close together; ‘’Why would I want pancakes? I am the king of hell!’’

 

**‘’Can you speak slowly please? I can’t understand you.’’**

‘’Oh, for pity sake.’’ You though that he was just going to leave but instead he raised his hands and started to sign. Yes, this is not a drill; Crowley the self-righteous king of hell started to use sign language. _‘’I said; why on earth would I want pancakes?’’_

_‘’Since when have you been able to sign?’’_

_‘’It’s a skill I learned; comes in handy more than you’d think.’’_

You nodded, _‘’So, pancakes?’’_

_‘’You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?’’_

You shook you’re head and started pouring the batter into the pan; Crowley just shook his head and made his way into the main room.  Knowing him he’d probably be muttering to himself; Sam and yourself had joked enough about it, smiling to yourself you plated up the pancakes, placing them on a tray along with syrup, butter, Nutella and some fruit. Now you couldn’t have pancakes without Nutella and sliced banana. You were very surprised when you walked into the main room to find a spread of tea and cakes; _‘’Seeing as I’m being forced to eat pancakes, might as well have tea as well.’’_ You placed the tray down on the table; placing the plate of pancakes in front of Crowley.

 

It was surprising when Crowley started eating the pancakes you made, he caught the look you were giving him. _‘’I may not need to eat but I do enjoy human food from time to time.’’_

Nodding you continued to eat until all the pancakes on both plates were gone; Crowley poured you a cup of tea and eased it gently towards you, _‘’Thanks.’’_

_‘’So, I’m guessing Dean is still being an overprotective parent.’’_

You sighed, _‘’I can understand his point of view but at the same time it annoys me.’’_ You paused, _‘’I know that I can’t hear and I know that I can’t hunt because it is a weakness. Research is my strong point and it’s not like I can pick up the phone and talk to them if they need my help.’’_

_‘’I see.’’_

_‘’We’re supposed to be a team yet I’m feeling left behind it’s so frustrating.’’_

Crowley put down his teacup, _‘’You know my deal still stands, no strings attached.’’_

_‘’Like any deal with you is ‘no strings attached’ and once again I’m going to have to pass, I’ve been deaf for so long that I don’t think I’d be able to adjust.’’_

He shrugged, _‘’You’re too smart to be with that squirrel; I don’t understand the appeal.’’_

_‘’Love is a strange thing.’’_

_‘’That it is.’’_

You poured yourself another cup of tea; Crowley waited until you were finished so he could continue, _‘’But didn’t you take down a werewolf? Not long back.’’_

_‘’Yeah, which was terrifying.’’_ You added some sugar, _‘’I know that I can hold my own but there is still always a risk that something could go wrong. So, I understand why he wants me to stay behind because if I’m with them I’m just another person he has to worry about, it could knock him off his game.’’_

_‘’You’re so logical about this.’’_

You shrugged, _‘’I must be. So, got any interesting hell stories?’’_

Crowley started moaning about some idiot of a minion that had messed up but instead of fixing the problem the demon just kept making it worse. By the sounds of it you had no idea why people where so afraid of Demons because listening to Crowley it made them all sound like bumbling fools.

 

_‘’Running hell doesn’t sound easy.’’_

_‘’Far from it I’m sure the whole place is just filled with idiots.’’_

_‘’You deserve a vacation.’’_

Crowley tipped his cup of tea in your direction, _‘’I do!’’_

 

You were so interested in Crowley’s stories that you didn’t even notice the boys come back until he looked up. Waving at the boys, you found humor in their confused looks. Dean started to sign, _‘’Are you having a tea party with the King of Hell?’’_

_‘’Yeah.’’_

The boys turned their attention to Crowley more than likely trying to get rid of him so you signaled to Dean that you’d meet him in the bedroom, he gave you a smile and nodded. Dean watched as you walked away - letting Sam deal with Crowley’s crap - waiting until you were no longer in eye view before he turned his attention back to Crowley. ‘’Okay so spill why was you having a tea party with (First)?’’

 

‘’Calm down, I came here looking for you boys and you weren’t here. I was going to leave but she forced pancakes on me.’’ Crowley explained glaring at Sam as he started chuckling, ‘’So you’re tell us that she held you hostage?’’

 

‘’Of course, not moose I enjoy her company she’s a very intelligent woman.’’

 

Dean interjected ‘’So, what were you talking about?’’

 

‘’Oh, this and that we spoke about you boys and hell.’’    

 

‘’You offered her a deal again, didn’t you?’’ Sam spoke, ‘’Yes but once again she was very smart and didn’t take it.’’ Crowley spoke, ‘’Now I’ve spoken about what I needed I will take my leave.’’

 

With a click of his fingers Crowley was gone, ‘’I hate that arrogant dick so much.’’

 

Sam patted his brother on the shoulder, ‘’Don’t mind him; get going (First) hasn’t see you for a week.’’

 

‘’Yeah, I’ll see you in the morning Sammy.’’

By the time, Dean got into the bedroom you were already in bed waiting for him a smile breaking out onto your face when you caught him. _‘’You okay?’’_ Without fail it was always the first thing that you asked every time he got back, _‘’Yeah, hunt went down without a hitch.’’_

Dean toed off his boots and shucked down his jeans before crawling to bed with you; a shower could wait. It had been a week since he had last seen you and he needed this down time, you curled up against him as soon as he lied down.

 

_‘’I missed you.’’_

_‘’I missed you too, next hunt won’t be so long.’’_

_‘’At least take me with you this time? I haven’t left the bunker for weeks.’’_ You sat up staring down at Dean, _‘’I maybe deaf but I’m not fragile.’’_

Dean starting pulling the ‘I’m not stupid’ face; with you being deaf you paid more attention to people’s body language, it was amazing what people gave away without them even being aware of what they were doing. Dean was not only a big verbal communicator but also with his body as well.

 

_‘’I know you’re not stupid Dean, I just need a little bit of freedom.’’_

_‘’You do have freedom.’’_

_‘’Only leaving the bunker for a supply run isn’t freedom Dean; I managed for years by myself before I moved into the bunker.’’_

You could practically see the wheels turning in his mind as he tried to come up with a counter argument against you. _‘’I know that you worry but for once can you not?’’_ You smiled, _‘’Even though worry is in your name.’’_

_‘’It is not!’’_

_‘’Is too!’’_

_‘’What are you twelve?’’_

_‘’Maybe.’’_

Dean poked your side causing you to shriek; you gripped hold of Dean’s wrists to stop his hands from going anywhere else. He was smiling at you; it was one of those small smiles but you could see the love and admiration behind it and it made your heart skip a beat.

 

_‘’Tell you what,’’_ Dean started to sign, _‘’We don’t have a hunt planned next week so how about you and I go on a road trip?’’_

You could barely contain your excited at the prospect, _‘’Really?’’_

_‘’Now would I lie to you?’’_

_‘’When can we go?’’_

_‘’Tomorrow if you like?’’_

You broke out into a wide smile and nodded in agreement; _‘’Just make sure you pack something nice to wear, was maybe thinking we could check out some fancy restaurant.’’_

_‘’I need to start packing.’’_

Before Dean even got the chance to tell you that it could wait till the morning you were out of bed and walking over to the wardrobe; picking out clothes. Dean didn’t bother getting out of bed he just sat back and watched. He decided that he needed to stop being so protective over you; it was clearly causing you to feel suffocated. To make up for it he would damn well make sure that the next week was one of the best you’d ever had.  


End file.
